daily life
by xxlistlessxslumberxx
Summary: Basically the daily life of Lucifer and his 'siblings'. Includes random mall fires, angry hellhounds, an arch angel with a headache and Lucifer trying to keep his sanity.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:

I do NOT own either Lucifer or LORDI OR New York. Other characters i do own the others though.

"So…how do you feel about your obvious banishment from the mall?" Rika chirped as Rosetta shrugged.

"Could've been worse, a lot worse."

"Yes. We could have hundreds of humans screaming their lungs out, minor demons running amuck and Arch angels breathing down my neck. Yes! It could have been worse!" Lucifer fumed, right eye twitching as he rubbed his temples.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't bad!! Your crude example of a cherry bomb set the building on fire and burnt half the human's who stood around in awe alive. AND confounded the other half! They didn't have time to run before the building collapsed!!" the Fallen Angel nearly shrieked. Both Rika and Dimitri stepped back from the obviously P.O'd man.

"Oi!! Vrozzetta!? Vhat haft' vou done?" Luciana scowled approaching from the nearby shadows.

"I set off this sweet cherry bomb! Now half of the angels up there are calling for vengeance!" Rosetta giggled. Luciana twitched as at least five fire trucks zoomed by, the sirens shrill cry grew quieter and quieter.

"Seriously, why do angels always try to play avenger? You know they don't…"

"You've set fire to about half of downtown New York!!" Lucifer growled before grabbing the fire demon's head and slamming it against the near by bastian. Dimitri arched an eyebrow as his fuming older brother stomped off in a huff. No doubt back in Hell there'd be a few Angels demanding an explanation from Lucifer, Dimitri or Alreatzae. They'd be wondering why he'd let a defiant Ex- Arch Angel run rampant above ground setting random malls on fire with nothing but a can of soup, a can of ax, kitty litter and her guile. Oh it wasn't defiance, it was plain stupidity!!

Rika sat on her knee's poking the lifeless corpse of Rosetta. Of course she wasn't dead, as explained by her random twitching. The back of her head was pretty much mashed though. EW!! And Rika just ate!

"Vou zaprize me zizter. More brawn zen ze behemoth and completely no brain." Lucian muttered, her dialect making her harder to understand, as she dragged her sister's lifeless corpse away and kicking at a few cats and crawling demons that got in her way.

Dimitri sighed, shaking his head as the Shinigami and Fire Demon left before turning back to the poor bastian that now held an obvious head shaped imprint.

"That wasn't there a minute ago…" Rika muttered dumbfounded.

"Do you think we should find Lucifer?"

"Why?"

"I have a feeling he's currently venting his anger by letting hellhounds and demon crawlers chase after those insane homeless people with these signs saying, the end is near!!"

"Well for them it is." And with that Dimitri shoved his gloved hands into the pockets of his black jeans and began to hum Lordi's _Blood Red Sandman _before hurrying off to find the Ex Angel

"It might be easier if we take to the skies. Look for random trees on fire in parks or people screaming about giant dogs or giant ten legged spiders." Dimitri yelled over his shoulder before in a flurry of black feathers engulfed him. "If we don't hurry he'll end up in more trouble."

"Ayahhh… New York." Rika breathed as she rushed off to follow the other.


	2. Chapter 2

'Ima sugu… kowashite…sou tsubuyaku no wa'

"Stop harassing Lireal while she sleeps." Alreatzae sighed as rosette giggled, poking the sleeping hybrid. Her earphones blaring another Japanese J-rock song.

'Imasara oso sugiru Kami he no bontoku'

Giggling, the nefarious fire demon leaned over the back of the woman's chair, pencil raised, poised to strike.

'Get lost!'

Shooting up, Lireal launched a near by pillow from the couch at the perpetrator, hitting her square in the chest. With an 'oomph' the red-head fell backwards, tipping her chair over, and hitting her head on a corner of the table

* * *

"Weeeee!!!"

"Sweet Kami-Sama!!"

"Vreally? Vreally?! Ave' you all lozt your *%$^#! mindz?!" Luciana growled, dodging what would have been a very painful blow to the head, as she tried to disentangle Marigold from the over head ceiling fan. Which was ON!! The fairy got tangled up in the cords, upside DOWN, after digesting an undisclosed amount of sake, ale and rum.

'Zankoku na dekigoto ga tuikutsu wo iyasu'

"Lizreal, turn zhat down! Vou'll deztzroy your eardreumz."

"You could at least help!" Hazuki yelped as the insane fairy launched another kick, this time, finding her target, his stomach.

"#$%!!"

"Hazuki!" That had to be mortifying.

'Yaban na torokeru aibu ni modaero'

"I am. Now… as for you two…" the hybrid turned to her prisoners, Aoi and Lumaria, who quivered as the younger woman examined them. Sometimes it pays to be unintentionally intimidating.

"Who thought that giving the fairie alchohol would be a smart choice? Especially seeming as how it acts like PCP to them." She drawled, examining her nails. *cough*razor sharp*cough* Malicious intent dripping from her sugary words, sweeping fear into the two.

"He did it!"

"What?! NO! It was all her idea!"

"That's bull…LIES!!"

'Me wo mihiraita mama oboretai nara'

"Dimitri!!" Marigold screeched as the Fallen stepped into the room. At that moment the poor fan's cords snapped under the fairie's weight, sending her careening toward the Ex Angel, like a crazed stalker who strapped a thermal missile set on HIGH and spotted the object of their obsession and infatuation. Dimitri, with the skill that can only be described as a well trained war veteran dodging a poorly made rocket, dropped to the floor.

The drunk and insane Fairie went flying out threw the nearest window: thankfully open: but not after cackling in that crazed but beautiful shrill voice, "MY PRECIOUS!!!"

'Get lost out of my head'

'You've got to find the help of god'

Everything stilled at the room's stunned occupants stared at the demon that lay still on his back, arm thrown over his face.

"That… was exciting…" Dimitri muttered not moving. "I think I just saw what Hell really looks like…"

* * *

'Until we're allowed to be free'

"^*^"

"…Do you want water?"

"^*^"

"Alright then…"

"^*^" By this point Everaith slid away from the hung-over Fairie who shivered even though she was rapt in… seven covers?

'Tsukisasaru puragu ni modae'

Around here it's a really good idea that you watch your drink or you'll end up very drunk, with your head down in a toilet trying to cool down your tongue, a rat or as some insanely weird mix between a horse and a fly…Weird…

"Awww. Can the sissy pessimist not handle a few drinks? How sad." Rosetta cooed, totally missing the full on death-glare the fairie shot her.

"Don't you have some insanely weird ploys to come up with that should never even work but do?" Marigold shot back. With a shrug of her shoulders the Ex-Arch Angel made her way to the couch. Everaith sighed. She still didn't know how Rosetta got out of punishment for the whole 'opening up portals to Hell in random malls' incident but she had a few ideas. Blackmail was an obvious choice when it came to her, but Everaith didn't think it was wise to blackmail the prince of Hell even if he was your adopted brother. Most likely she played the 'playing dumb game'.

'Motto te wo nobashite hageshiku boku wo iyashite okure'

With the usually pessimistic fallen it wouldn't belong before a few good, "wait… what ARE we're we talking about?" and, "hu?" followed by, "*yawn* Are we done yet?" Yep. That's how she probably got out of it. Snapping back to reality Everaith had time to intercede between the two women's argument before it got to the point where she'd be caught between an all out magical war, like every other day.

'I said we got no guarantee  
chi kireru mukuro WO dakishime  
motto me WO hiraite hageshiku kowarete okure'

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark dank basement cellar…

"How long will they keep us here?"

Silence

"Alice-Chan?"

Silence

"Alice-Chan!!" Lumaria panicked. When he was greeted by even more silence the pink-haired fairie went into all out panic mode.

"Nooooo!!!! Alice-Chan died! They've left me all alone!!'*sobbing starts*

Meanwhile a soft 'zzzzzzzzzzzzzz' nose could be heard coming from the sleeping girl.

'Until we're allowed be free...  
tsukisasaru puragu ni modae  
motto te wo nobashi te hageshiku boku o iyashi te okure'

Info:

The song is Ghost by GACKT and was used as the theme song for the Japanese run of The Sarah Connor Chronicle's. The song does not belong to me but to GACKT.

This ended up longer than I thought it would…


End file.
